CloudCloudClod
-CLOUD- ambiverted perfectionist child who is a bit too passive-aggressive Cloud= -appearance- Cloud's frame is short and thin, with a long neck and limbs. His horns are long and mostly straight, and his eyes a dark shade of midnight blue. His intense gaze is accentuated by the ring of luminescent stripes around his eyes. Cloud has grayish-colored scales, and although not fully gray, his scales are a dull blue-gray, like the color of the sea and sky on a stormy evening, highlighted by bright glow scales here and there, like a bit of sun peeking through a heavy cloud cover at the end of the storm. His underbelly is a pale shade of periwinkle, the color of the clouds on a cold misty morning, bears several light scars. His spikes and the scales lining his spine are a similar shade of blue as his eyes, a deep royal blue. His wing membranes are a similar color as his underbelly, but slightly lighter, and more transparent. His wings and tail are constantly twitching, moving around, resting in different positions. Cloud almost never dons any unnecessary accessories, preferring not to be burdened with heavy jewelery. -personality- Viewed as shy and introverted around strangers, though loud and energetic around friends. Cloud does not make new friends easily, and often dislikes most dragons at first glance. He is an expert at judging dragons at first glance, and can usually get an idea of their personality and character by observing their posture, their expression, and how they interact with other dragons. Cloud often feels socially awkward and self-conscious. He imitates the behavior of the dragons around him without realizing it so as to not be singled out, and usually wonders about how others are perceiving him. Despite this, he likes to be unique, and it annoys him when people copy him. He is almost always aware when someone manipulates him in any way - sometimes he himself can be unconsciously manipulative. When angry, he doesn’t lash out or show obvious rage. He’s more the type to be passive-aggressive and silently go against the wishes of others, often in ways that he knows will enrage them. Cloud gets bored easily, and it’s often hard for him to concentrate on one subject for a long time. His mind wanders, and his body wanders. It’s hard for Cloud to say sorry, or to admit he was wrong. He’ll stubbornly fight for what he believes and at times, he wouldn’t mind trampling over someone else’s feelings to prove that he was right. Cloud is not a very forgiving person. He'll accept the apology and act like all is well, but hold a grudge for quite a long time. -trivia- -Cloud’s worst fears include drowning/suffocation, being alone, having his mind read, public humiliation, torture, and the unknown. -Cloud is a Slytherin, his MBTI is ENTJ (the commander), and his alignment is lawful neutral. -Cloud has synesthesia and mild ADHD (meaning he can be mildly inattentive or hyperactive when he performs a task he doesn’t enjoy, but he has the ability to focus on tasks he likes) https://coolors.co/232067-5b598b-c0bfdd-ccd4ff-094077 Blacktiger5 (Artfight).jpg|by Blacktiger5 on Artfight CloudCloudClod.png|by Eastern Cloud notyou (Artfight).jpg|by notyou on Artfight ObsinBrightClaw (Deviantart).png|Icon by ObsinBrightClaw on Deviantart TheRealFoxTailY (Artfight).png|by TheRealFoxtailYT on Artfight Ubiquitous (Fandom).png|by XUbiquitousx Category:Content (Cloud the SeaWing) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)